Bionic Summers
by SFBKludge
Summary: Buffy falls from Glory's tower but lives. Her aunt Jamie and her friend Rudy offer to change her life.


Legal Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to the Bionic Woman or SMDM or Buffy characters belong to the respective companies. No money is being made from this. It's all for fun.

Spoilers: Buffy Season 5 and lord knows on Bionic Woman.

I tossed Continuity out the window on this one. It's not to long after the end of the Bionic Woman series. This little plot bunny came up while my wife was watching some old Bionic Woman Six Million Dollar Man movie tapes. And simply wouldn't leave me alone until it was done.

Dream sequence: _Italics_

Thoughts: _(Italics_

****

Bionic Summers:

Ojai California

The phone rang and a blonde went to pick it up.

"Aunt Jamie." Buffy's voice came over the phone.

"Whose this?" Jamie Summers asked.

"It's Buffy. I'm Hanks daughter."

That struck a cord in her faulty memory. Hank was her older estranged brother. They'd never gotten along since she was a teenager, and she'd pursued a professional tennis career. She vaguely remembered that he'd gotten a divorce from his wife and that he had a daughter. Apparently her name was Buffy.

"I'm sorry Buffy. It's been so long since I heard from you. What can I do for you?"

"Aunt Jamie I'll just say it. Mom's dead. I was hoping you'd been in touch with dad."

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry I haven't talked to your father in years. Could you give me your address and phone number. I'll see if I can get some friends of mine to track him down. When's the funeral?" _(I'll also be there as soon as I possibly can. I don't have much family, and I may not remember it. But she sounds like she needs help now.)_

Buffy gave Jamie the information and she hung up. Jamie then called a special number that rung at OSI headquarters Washington D.C. "Oscar I'm going to need some time off. And could I call in a favor. It's for my niece…."

-Scene Break-

Next Day near Dusk

(1630 Revello Drive. Looks to be the place.) Jamie parked her car and went to the door and knocked. A bespectacled gentleman in his mid forties answered.

"Can I help you?" _(If she was another nosy neighbor or worse yet a reporter he'd give them what for.) _Giles thought to himself.

"Uh yes. I'm here to see Buffy Summer's." Jamie was wondering who this man was. He looked harmless but something in his eye's convinced her that he wasn't as harmless as he seemed.

"Might I inquire about what?" Giles had been ready to toss the next blighter that came by all the way to the middle of the road.

'I'm her aunt. Jamie. Jamie Summers."

"Forgive me. I was unaware that she had an aunt." Giles was willing to listen but he was going to test first.

"Well we haven't been in touch. Hanks my brother. Unfortunately. I didn't even remember Buffy existed" Jamie flinched at Giles reaction. "I'm afraid. I was in a skydiving accident and most of my memories are gone. As soon as I heard about her mother I got here as soon as possible."

"Dawn does your father have a sister named Jamie?" "Aunt Jamie!" was the squealing response from Dawn as she thundered down the stairs. Giles stepped back and motioned her inside without giving her an invitation.

(Strange he didn't invite me in,) thought Jamie.

The 15 year old barreled into Jamie and if it wasn't for her bionic legs she would have been bowled over. Dawn was so happy that at least one relative had come.

"Uhm Buffy?" Jamie had a questioning note in her voice.

Dawn started to cry. "Aunt Jamie how could you? You think I'm Buffy."

Giles tried to calm Dawn down. "Dawn your aunt had an accident. She lost many of her memories. So don't be concerned if she doesn't remember you."

"Look at it this way. You get an aunt who cares enough to come and see you without ever remembering that she's seen you before." I came from Ojai just to meet you and your sister. I'm really looking forward to being an aunt." Jamie was stroking Dawns hair as she spoke.

-Scene Break-

After Joyce's funeral.

"Buffy Dawn. From what you've said I never really got to know your mother. I was always on tour. I'm sorry I really don't remember her. From what you've said over the past couple of days she was an amazing woman. You have my number and your to call me whatever you need. I want to be part of your life's." Jamie said as she hugged them both as she went out the door. _(I can't believe Hank didn't show up. He didn't even call after Oscar told me he'd gotten in touch with him. I'm gonna kick his butt so far they'll have to send Steve back to the moon to get him back to Earth.)_

"Ya know Buff you've got an interesting aunt." Xander observed.

-Scene Break-

A couple of months later at Glory's tower.

__

AN: (I'm not going to label the next speech. If you aren't enough of a fan to know who's saying what then you wouldn't be reading this in the first place.)

The sun was rising over Sunnydale, California. Two young women stand at the top of a makeshift tower overlooking the town while a pulsing vortex of energy is ripping open the barriers between dimensions. Lightning like pulses of energy emerge from the portal causing transfers between dimensions. A building is transformed and demons emerge from it as another flash causes a dragon to appear in midair flying above the town. Buffy has gone to her sister.

"Buffy, it hurts …"

"I got it... Come here, you're gonna be... Okay …"

"Buffy, it's started."

"I'm sorry…"

" It doesn't matter. What are you doing?"

"I have to jump. The energy --"

"It'll kill you!"

"I know. Buffy, I know about the ritual! I have to stop it."

"No!"

"I have to! Look at what's happening!"

"Buffy, you have to let me go! Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing it'll never stop. You know you have to let me ... It has to have the blood …"

"Buffy... No!"

"Dawnie... I have to --"

"NO!"

"Listen to me! Please, there's not a lot of time, listen."

"Dawn listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will **_always _**love you. This is the work I have to do. Tell Giles... Tell Giles I figured it out. And... I'm okay. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now -- you have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."

Buffy then turns and swan dives into the portal. She plunges through the portal if she'd been anything but the Slayer she would have been killed instantly. As it was only the faintest spark of life is left in her as the portal stopped her heart momentarily. The Slayer essence starts it beating faintly again once she's passed through the portal. Buffy impacts the rubble with bone crunching force. Spike, Giles, Xander, Anya, Willow, &Tara look upon Buffy's body in the rubble.

"Help her!" Dawn screams from above.

Xander snaps out of his shock and checks Buffy. He detects a faint heart beat. He shouts "She's still alive!" And begins CPR. _(Oh God does she have any bones that aren't broken. If she wasn't the Slayer she'd have had her bones snapped like match sticks.)_

(She's alive?) Giles couldn't believe his ears. But if there was any chance that the girl he loved as his own daughter would live he'd take it.

_ ****_

"Call the hospital. Get an ambulance!" Willow's voice rang out.

-Scene Break-

Ojai CA.

Next Morning

The phone rung as it had thousands of times before. But why did Jamie have a sense of foreboding.

"Hello."

"Is this Jamie Summers?"

"Speaking."

"This is Rupert Giles. We met at Joyce's funeral."

"Oh yes I remember you. How are you doing?" Jamie was dreading as to why he would call instead of one of her nieces.

"I'm afraid I have some rather distressing news for you." Giles wished he didn't have to tell Jamie what had happened to Buffy.

"Which of the girls is it?" Jamie felt like her heart was breaking.

"It's Buffy she's been in an accident and is in intensive care. The doctors don't know if she'll survive." Giles voice was on the edge of breaking.

"What happened?" Jamie was almost ready to collapse. She'd just started getting to know the girls.

"This group of cultist had captured Dawn and decided to sacrifice her. They had constructed a tower to do the deed as it were. Buffy saved Dawn but fell from the tower." Giles voice had broken and he was sobbing. "Dawn and the rest of them are at the hospital. I left to get some clean clothes for myself and the rest of the group."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Jamie said with conviction.

"Thank you very much. I know it would be a great comfort for Dawn. Goodbye." And Giles hung up.

Jamie decided to make a call. "Oscar I wont be able to help you for awhile. You'll have to ask Steve to pick up the slack.

Oscar Goldman was concerned that one of his best agents wasn't going to be around. "Why Jamie?"

"You remember my sister in law passed away? Well the younger of her two daughters was kidnapped by a cult. They were going to sacrifice her. The older sister Buffy stopped them. But she fell from a tower. She's lying there in the Sunnydale hospital. It sounds pretty bad. Like she won't make it." To Oscar Jamie sounded on the verge of tears. "I just met them I don't want to lose more family."

"It'll be alright Jamie. Don't worry yourself she'll be just fine. Call me in a couple of days just to let me know what's going on OK?"

"Alright Oscar. Bye now"

Oscar frowned to himself. Then turned toward his guest Rudy Wells. "Rudy it seems like on of Jamie's nieces have been involved in a pretty serious accident. It's a little town in California. Sunnydale. Her names Buffy Summers, could you ask the attending physician about her status."

"Sure Oscar. Patient confidentiality laws are pretty tight. But it shouldn't be to much trouble." Rudy assured Oscar.

"Tell Callahan I want her to dig through Buffy's history. Something pretty strange went on, from the way Jamie described it." Oscar asked the retreating back of Rudy.

-Scene Break-

Sunnydale Hospital

A few hours later.

Willow saw Giles coming out the elevator. "Giles your back. Did you reach Buffy's aunt?"

"Yes I did. She seemed to be very concerned with her condition. It's amazing that someone that has only met her once and then talked over the phone with her would care so much. Unlike that wanker Hank. Who can't be bothered to leave some form of contact number for his daughters."

Willow knew Giles was upset from his cursing in front of her. It was very atypical for him. "When I talked with her she seemed awfully nice. Didn't have a clue about things that go bump in the night, but awfully nice."

"Yes well the caring gene must have skipped Hank. I've left messages, but once again he's nowhere to be found." Giles knew he was acting out as a way of dealing with Buffy's condition.

"Mr. Giles?" Came from behind Giles back.

Giles whirled around. "Oh yes I'm sorry Doctor Robertson I didn't hear you approach, and you startled me. How's her condition?"

The doctor wiped his brow. "Still critical. That's good though. She has a will to live like I've never seen before in all my years of being a physician. Nearly every bone in her body was broken to one extent or another." Willow sobbed at this news. "I don't want to dash your hopes. Regardless of how much she's been through she's still hanging on. It's a virtual miracle. She will most likely need medical care for the rest of her life. I do have one odd request though. A Dr. Rudy Wells called on behalf of her aunt while she's in transit."

"Yes I called her when I went home to change." Giles was trying to remain civil to the insensitive doctor.

"Would it be alright if I shared information as to her medical condition with him? He is well respected in the medical field and consulting with him couldn't hurt Ms. Summers chances. I have to ask you since he's not affiliated with this hospital. But if her non minor next of kin knows him it could be very helpful. Since it's been an emergency we've treated her under emergency protocols. But if you haven't located her father yet we will have to go with her aunt for legal consent papers."

"Please do what you think is best. Dawn is her next of kin." Giles assured the physician.

"For the moment only until we can find a legal adult to sign the consent decrees. Now if you'll excuse me I have rounds."

-Scene Break-

Sunnydale Hospital

Later that evening.

Jamie had just walked into the intensive car waiting room.

"Aunt Jamie!" Dawn ran over and hugged her.

"Hiya Dawn. How you doing kiddo." Jamie asked the youngster.

"Oh Jamie Buffy is is…" Dawn broke down and started crying.

"Shh It's ok. You'll see." Jamie whispered to her as she stroked Dawns hair.

Giles approached her. "Ms. Summer's the doctor will want to see you as soon as possible. We told him you would be here around this time frame. He needs some papers signed from a next of kin since we couldn't locate your brother. I gave him permission to consult with your personal physician Dr. Wells I believe his name was. I hope I wasn't remiss?"

"That's very good news. Rudy is one of the best doctors in the world. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have lived through my accident. If he wants to help in anyway I'll approve whatever he says." Jamie felt a sense of relief.

-Scene Break-

Meanwhile

OSI Headquarters

Oscar Goldman's Office.

Rudy had just entered Oscars office, he saw Callahan had just finished doing a briefing. And both of them looked shaken. "Oscar I just got done talking with the Dr. handling Jamie's niece. It's pretty bad. He and I are both amazed that she's still alive. She should have died on impact or moments later. The fact she's still alive is a minor miracle. Not to mention she was revived at the scene, which should have been a medical impossibility. If she lives she'll never be able to move again. She'll be a quadriplegic for the rest of her life." Rudy shook his head with the tragedy of it all.

Oscar looked at his old friend. "Ms. Summers has quite a lot going for her Rudy. Callahan here has spent most of the day trying to get access to Ms. Summers files." They're pretty heavily redacted even for my security clearance." Oscar chuckled.

"Why would a young girl like Buffy have a file at all. Let alone one that was that highly classified?" Rudy sounded incredulous.

"It seems young Ms. Summers has been doing some incredibly important work. I only have a smattering of it. But It's enough to have changed my world view. You've said that the only limitation on Bionics was the body they were attached to. Didn't you say that you could have made Steve and Jamie even stronger and faster?"

Rudy was completely blindsided by this seemingly out of left field question. It took him a moment to organize his thoughts. "The human body can only take so much augmentation. Even with strengthening bones the internal structure can only take so much. To withstand full augmentation available to bionic science the body in question would have to be at least five times stronger than a normal human body can achieve."

"Rudy what if I told you that for Ms. Summers that wouldn't be a problem?" Oscar looked like he was the cat that ate the canary. "I'm going to call Jamie and tell her your on your way. I want you to evaluate young Ms. Summers chances of successfully under going bionic augmentation."

-Scene Break

Jamie had just finished listening to Dr. Robertson evaluation on Buffy.

"Dr. are you telling me there's no chance she'll walk again?" Jamie had a look of horror across her face.

"As I explained. Her legs bones are crushed beyond repair. The muscles have been torn to bits. There's no way she's alive as we speak. Her arms have been reduced to pretty much the same condition. The blood vessels have been compromised extensively. It's only a matter of time until gangrene sets in. I need your permission to perform the necessary amputations. Unfortunately if the gangrene doesn't get her the shock from the amputations will probably spell her end." Doctor Robertson explained.

Jamie was unable to process what the doctor had told her. "I.. I need more time. I have to think.. This isn't something I've ever thought about doing to someone, let alone one of my own relatives."

"You'll need to make a decision soon. But please think about it. This should never be an easy decision. Depending on your beliefs it might be better to let her slip away." Dr. Robertson gestured her out of the conference room.

Jamie walked to the waiting room.

"What did the Dr. say?" Giles inquired.

Jamie gathered herself. "He say's it's a miracle she's alive even now. Before to long there are going to be complications which will require multiple amputations. It's either amputate or she'll die. But the operation might kill her anyway."

A nurse entered the waiting room. "I have a phone call for a Ms. Jamie Summer's"

"I'm Jamie. Whose calling?"

"He say's his name is Oscar Goldman. He's some big government hot shot. You can take the call at the desk. But please have him call the waiting room phone from now on please."

-Scene Break-

Late the Next Day

Rudy had just finished examining Buffy and went to speak with Jamie. He was so tired, he hadn't felt this tired since the last time he'd preformed a bionic transplant.

"I'm afraid Dr. Robertson is right. It's only a matter of time until gangrene sets in. Buffy is not getting worse. But she isn't getting any better either."

Giles wanted to hold off any premature operations that might complicate Buffy's Slayer healing abilities. "Buffy is more robust than you might think. Just give her time."

Rudy glanced around and saw that only Buffy's family and friends were present. "Mr. Giles is it? If Buffy wasn't what she is then she'd already be dead. It's her enhancements shall we say that are keeping her alive. But she's loosing ground as we speak."

Jamie was puzzled. Enhancements what enhancements? Giles and the rest went on guard with Rudy's pronouncement. "Rudy what are you talking about? Buffy is just a normal college student."

"Could you please make yourself more plain Mr. Wells." Ripper was lurking in Giles eye's.

"I don't know much. My boss Oscar Goldman got access to some highly classified files regarding Buffy. They mentioned her enhanced abilities and some of your activities that hadn't been redacted out." Rudy explained.

"Rudy what files are you talking about. How could my niece have any kind of classified files that you and Oscar aren't cleared to see?" Jamie didn't realize she'd spilled some beans with being so distracted about Buffy.

"Jamie Mr. Giles. I wasn't told much. The files were to heavily redacted to show anything really. But reading between the lines of what was there, it's clear we all owe Buffy a great deal. Jamie the files came from a highly secret operation that was run here in Sunnydale." Rudy was upset that he couldn't offer more details.

"The name of the project was the Initiative." Dawn looked disgusted with Jamie. "How do you know about security classifications? Or what kind of files someone should have? Are you even my aunt? Or just some kind of fake." Dawn was looked and sounded furious and the scoobies weren't far behind her.

"Dawn I didn't hide anything from you. I'm not someone trying to spy on you. I know about security classifications and such from my extra curricular activities. I'm not just a school teacher, I do some work for the OSI. That's why I know about classifications, it's because of Rudy here. The skydiving accident was real. I didn't lose my memories because of it though. But I was in about as bad a shape as Buffy is though. Rudy saved me. Complications from the surgery nearly killed me and wiped out my memories. I thought I was one of the most classified people in the country. Apparently if Oscar and Rudy can't get at Buffy's files then apparently I was wrong." Jamie didn't want to hurt or lie to Dawn in anyway.

'Spike had come into the waiting room. "Why would you be classified ducks?"

Jamie looked around and spied a floor lamp that would be good for a demo. "Could one of you hand me that floor lamp stand there?" She took the stand between her thumb and forefinger and bent it casually.

The startled looks on their faces weren't quite what Jamie expected. Instead of being mostly amazement it was primarily curiosity.

Dawn looked at Spike. "Spike is there anything we should know?"

Spike took a deep whiff. "Human but I smell something else as well. Not sure what, but not demon though, smells like something I can't describe.

__

(Demon did he say demon? Why would he say demon?) Jamie thought to herself.

Rudy simply had to ask. "Why did you say demon?"

"So you think you read enough between the lines about the Initiative huh? Show him Spike." "Xander smirked a bit. As Rudy and Jamie both blanched at Spikes game face. "Demons vampires etc. Just about any story you've ever heard about things that go bump in the night are real. Buffy is the one girl in all the world empowered to fight them."

"What is he?" Jamie nodded toward Spike.

"Oh you mean chips ahoy? He's a neutered vampire. Can't bite anyone human." Xander replied. "So don't worry about him. Now the rest of us…" Xanders voice trailed away.

Jamie listened with her bionic hearing. She couldn't detect anything like a heart beat from Spike. "He doesn't have a heart beat."

Rudy was visibly shaken. "Ok this may explain why Oscar authorized me to see if Buffy could be fitted with bionics."

Jamie goggled. "You want to make Buffy bionic?"

"Excuse me what's bionic? Dawn asked feeling lost with the current flow of the conversation.

Rudy answered Dawn's question. "Bionics is the science of using technology to replace biology. If you loose an arm or a leg. A bionic arm or leg could replace them. Unfortunately it's very expensive not to mention dangerous. Only a small percentage of people can be fitted with bionic parts without suffering from rejection. It's that rejection that took Jamie's memories, not her accident."

"So you could make Buffy bionic? She already has increased strength and speed over a normal humans. She's tougher than a master vampire, which is tougher than a normal run of the mill vamp. Who has about four times human strength." Dawn asked the doctor who was offering to give her, her sister back.

"Bionics have limits beyond what we've been able to build. The human body simply isn't strong enough to handle all the augmentation that bionics could provide. Buffy on the other hand is possibly as strong as Jamie is even after she was made bionic. What she'd be able to do would be astounding. Beyond the imaging of anyone here. Not even I would know her full limits until new limbs were constructed for her. Jamie do you consent to Buffy going under bionic surgery?"

"Rudy I don't think I'm qualified to say. Lets ask her friends. Before you ask. It's a major trauma. Knowing that your parts of your body aren't yours. What do you think Buffy would want?" Jamie asked the gathered friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well That's all folks. This is supposed to be a one shot. Maybe after I finish Count Down to Judgment Day I'll come back to it for a sequel. If anyone wants to do a sequel go right ahead. Just let me know.

What do YOU think the scoobies will answer. (I deliberately left this as a Lady or the Tiger question.)

Giles, Spike, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya are all present. Who will say yay or nay? Lets hear your reasoning.


End file.
